The present invention generally relates to the fields of toys, physics, education and demonstration, and measuring and testing. More specifically, it relates to an instrumented, educational, structural model that demonstrates how forces of nature and man involved in transfers of energy animate the world, by moving objects, powering events, and sensing information.
Although mystical energy: physical, mental and spiritual, evidently exists, and a transfer of energy is involved in all that happens, a need still exists for a dramatic way of demonstrating how objects energetically interact. All of a myriad of existing educational demonstrators embody and incidentally demonstrate energetic interaction, but not in a convincing way.
Needs also exist for a simple way to sensibly introduce and teach basic technology, an interactive way to self-instruct and train people technically, and a creative way to entertain and technically enlighten children and executives. Many people today want or need to learn more about the radiant, vibrant, communicant nature and behavior of energetically interacting people and things, so often experienced or encountered, and enjoyed.
Incorporating modern, behavior-testing technology, the present invention involves a new, sensible way of demonstrating energetic interaction with a familiar structure instrumented with visual motion sensors. Often viewed as mystical devices, motion sensors actually employ structures and the natural way that structures energetically interact to structurally sense and communicate information. Through transfers of energy, they both sense and suppress motion, often creating puzzling mysteries, such as an elastically suspended object that doesn't bounce, sensors that don't always sense, and motion that doesn't change as expected. For example, centrally adding mass to a swinging object doesn't change its coasting rate, confirming Newton's famous law of motion: F=ma.